Let's Get Married, Eren!
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Sebuah anugerah Tuhan tertanam pada tempat yang salah. Eren Jaeger yang notabenenya adalah seorang laki-laki harus mengandung bayi akibat Rivaille yang terus menerus memperkosanya. Bagaimana kisahnya? Mari RnR! o


Let's Get Married, Eren!

Pairing : RivaEre

Rating : T+

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama

Summary : Sebuah anugerah Tuhan tertanam pada tempat yang salah. Eren Jaeger yang _notabene_nya adalah seorang laki-laki harus mengandung bayi akibat Rivaille yang terus menerus memperkosanya. Bagaimana kisahnya? Mari read and review baik-baik! ^o^

Genre : Romanche—Drama

Multichapters

Warning : Berisi unsur **YAOI** #tentusaja#, AU, gaje, abal, alur cepat, hati-hati ada sedikit penyegar berupa JERUK, dll.

Chapter 1

* * *

KEDUA tanganku meremas celana bagian pahaku hebat hingga bergetar. Kegelisahan di dada tidak bisa kukeluarkan. Jantungku sangat berdetak kencang seolah akan meledak. Mulutku seolah membeku.

"_Heichou_…."

"Jangan bertele-tele, Eren!"

Wajahku tertunduk dan pundakku bergetar, "Saya… saya ingin mengutarakan bahwa," Aku terteguk, "Saya hamil…"

Dapat kulihat pria berpangkat Kopral ini sedikit terlonjak, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Aku pun menggeleng sambil menaikan bahuku, "Saya juga tidak tahu, Heichou. Pada awalnya saya mengira bahwa saya masuk angin, namun saat saya periksa ke dokter… ternyata saya sudah hamil tiga bulan." Wajahku terus tertunduk, "Saya ingat bahwa selama beberapa bulan kebelakang ini, anda sering mempersetubuhi saya. Bukankah begitu? Saya… hanya bingung harus menceritakan aib ini pada siapa."

"Jadi pada intinya kau ingin menuntutku untuk mempertanggungjawabkan itu semua, begitu?" gumam pria bersurai hitam itu tajam.

"T-tidak! Saya tahu anda pasti tidak akan mungkin memperdulikan ini. Jadi saya sudah berniat untuk menggugurkan bayi ini. Lagipula bayi berdosa ini tidak pantas untuk lah…" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, Rivaille memotongnya,

"Jangan!" pria bermata sipit itu mendekatiku yang masih terduduk di bangku. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah, dia mengamit tanganku lalu menciumnya, "Menikahlah denganku!"

"_Etto_… _Heichou_?"

"Ini perintah, Eren! Jika kau tidak menyetujuinya, maka kau akan kusiksa lagi."

"_Heichou_… saya 'kan sudah dijodohkan dan ditunangkan dengan Mikasa. Bagaimana mungkin saya akan memutuskannya begitu saja?"

"Aku akan mengurusnya."

.

.

.

Seperti rencanaku dengan Rivaille, aku membuat janji dengan Mikasa di taman. Taman ini sepi dan cantik layaknya tunanganku ini. Namun entah kenapa memang sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mencintai gadis ini. Padahal aku tahu, cinta Mikasa sangat besar untukku. Dia bahkan sering mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi aku. Dia selalu melindungi dan merawatku dengan lembut walaupun dia sering bersikap kasar pada oranglain. Ah, jika kecelakaan ini tidak terjadi padaku, mungkin aku bisa membalas budi kebaikan gadis ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Eren?" Tanya Mikasa dengan senyum yang hanya bisa dilihat olehku. Senyumnya itu sangatlah mahal harganya.

Angin berhembus membuat rambut kami menari dalam diam. Bunga-bunga cantik bergoyang dan awan kelabu menutupi sinar mentari yang sedang gagahnya menyinari bumi.

"Terkadang hati memang tidak bisa dipaksakan, bukankah begitu?" gumamku sambil menunduk—tidak mau menatap bagaimana ekspresi Mikasa, "Kasih sayang dan ketulusan saja tidak cukup untuk mendapat apa yang kau mau. Kau harus merampas sesuatu itu agar kau bisa memilikinya."

"Kau ini bicara apa, Eren?"

Perlahan kulepas cincin perak yang selama ini melingkar di jari manis kiriku. Kutatap sebentar lalu aku mengambil tangan kanan Mikasa. Aku menaruh cincin itu lalu melipat jemari Mikasa agar cincin itu bisa digenggamnya. Sebenarnya aku sedaritadi sudah menangis menjerit dalam hati begitu melihat raut Mikasa yang sangat kaget. Aku menatap kedua mata hitam yang bila dilihat lebih jelas akan terlihat beberapa semburat warna ungu dan hijau.

"Maaf… aku sudah tidak bisa menahan istana pasir kita." Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya erat—seakan jika kulepas itu akan hancur, "Aku gugur untuk mempertahankan cinta kita."

Mikasa tersenyum. Perlahan gadis bersurai hitam ini tertawa garing, "Kau ini! Selalu belajar untuk menjadi pelawak."

Aku mencium kening gadis ini, "Maaf, Mikasa…" perlahan aku melepaskan kedua tangan itu. tubuhku berbalik untuk pergi, namun sebuah tangan menahan tanganku. Aku menoleh ke sang empunya tangan yang kini sedang menunduk.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menarik perhatianmu lagi, Eren?" angin berhembus lagi, "Salahkah bila aku terlalu mencintaimu?"

Mungkin aku memang kejam. Namun aku juga tidak punya piliihan lain. Kartu matiku sudah dipegang Rivaille, aku sudah tidak berdaya lagi untuk melawan. Orang itu sudah mengikatku dalam jaring laba-labanya yang elok. Membuatku seakan Adam yang memakan buah terlarang.

Perlahan aku melepaskan cengkramannya di tanganku. Lalu aku pun mulai membalikan tubuhku dan berjalan menjauh. Gigiku bergemeretak kesal, "Keparat!"

"Jangan pergi, Eren!" ucap Mikasa nyaris berbisik namun masih bisa terdengar olehku. Aku menulikan pendengaranku dan tetap berjalan ke depan. Inilah jalanku. Tanpa kusadari air mata Mikasa mengalir dalam kesunyian.

.

.

.

Pernikahan yang sama sekali tidak kudambakan pun mulai diselenggarakan. Aku masih terdiam dalam kereta kencana—memikirkan apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk menjawab bertubi pertanyaan dari teman atau kerabat nantinya. Aku terlonjak saat mendadak Erwin membuka pintu kereta kuda ini.

"Ayo Eren! Rivaille sudah menunggumu di sana." Pria kekar yang biasanya mengenakan seragam pasukan pengintai itu kini sangatlah berbeda. Dia gagah memakai jas berwarna hitam untuk mengiringiku berjalan di altar—menuju calon suamiku. Tangan kanannya terulur padaku.

Mataku sayu dan hanya menatap tempatku yang nanti akan kupijak, "Baiklah." Perlahan aku turun dari kereta itu. Gaun putih yang kukenakan ini menyentuh tanah bagian bawahnya. Cukup unik, gaun ini bagian atasnya menyerupai kemeja lengan panjang tanpa kancing dan bagian bawahnya adalah seperti rok payung panjang yang mekar berjumbai ke bawah. Ah, tidak lupa beberapa aksesoris pendukung seperti hiasan bunga dan pita pada gaun ini lalu tudung transparan yang kupakai di kepalaku.

Aku melihat beberapa orang sedikit terkesima dengan kedatanganku. Seperti yang kupikirkan, banyak sahabat dari pasukan pengintai dan beberapa rekan dari pasukan lain yang menghadiri acara pernikahan ini. Aku hanya mampu menundukan wajah saja. Tapi sejauh ini aku tidak melihat Mikasa. Apakah gadis itu terlampau kecewa padaku?

Namun aku terpaksa menaikan wajahku saat aku sudah sampai pada tempat yang kutuju. Di sana Rivaille tersenyum tipis berdiri menungguku. Calon suamiku ini tampak gagah dengan jas hitam yang dikenakannya. Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih terulur padaku. Dengan ragu aku pun menerima uluran tangannya.

Kami pun kini berdiri berdampingan di hadapan seorang pastor yang akan mengikat hati tanpa cinta kami.

"Levi Rivaille. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Eren Jaeger dalam senang maupun susah, kaya atau pun miskin, sehat atau pun sakit?" sang pastor itu mulai menanyakan sang ayah dari bayi yang kukandung ini.

"Saya bersedia menerima Eren Jaeger dalam senang maupun susah, kaya atau pun miskin, sehat atau pun sakit." Jawab Rivaille mantap dan tegas.

"Eren Jaeger. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Levi Rivaille dalam senang maupun susah, kaya atau pun miskin, sehat atau pun sakit?"

Aku terdiam memikirkan ini. Rasanya hatiku bergetar tak mampu menjawab. Mata beriris hijau keemasanku terpejam mencari keberanian.

"Tunggu!"

Aku terhenyak dan langsung melihat sumber suara. Seorang gadis yang sangat kukenal menghampiriku lalu mendadak menciumku. Kami saling bertatapan sebelum Rivaille mendorong bahu gadis itu untuk menjauhiku.

"Pergilah, Mikasa! Kau menghancurkan acara ini!"

"Diam kau pendek!" teriak Mikasa tepat di wajah Rivaille. Gadis bersurai pendek yang selalu mengenakan syal merah pemberianku itu lalu menatapku dengan nanar, "Jadi ini alasanmu? Kau menduakanku?"

Aku membenci ini di mana ini perlahan mengalir seperti sinetron alay yang nampang seenaknya di televisi. Aku benci harus mencari alasan apa lagi.

"Maaf, Mikasa…"

"Maaf saja tidak cukup, Eren! Apa kau pikir maaf bisa mengobati hatiku yang kau tebas kuat?! Aku tidak mau, Eren! Kembalilah!"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Mikasa!" teriakku membuat semua orang di sini bungkam. Aku mengalihkan tubuhku lagi pada sang pastor, "Mari kita lanjutkan!"

"Err…?" pastor itu nampak kebingungan. Aku tambah geram dibuatnya.

"Cepat!"

"Eren Jaeger. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Levi Rivaille dalam senang maupun susah, kaya atau pun miskin, sehat atau pun sakit?"

Aku menghela napas lalu menjawab dengan tegas, "Saya menerima Rivaille dalam senang maupun susah, kaya atau pun miskin, sehat atau pun sakit."

Mikasa terlihat lemas. Lututnya jatuh lebih dulu ke lantai. Tatapan matanya kosong, "Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin! Ini pasti hanya mimpi!"

"Terima saja mimpimu itu, Ackerman!" gumam Rivaille. Nadanya sangat senang dan ada rasa bangga akan kemenangannya.

.

.

.

Berbagai acara sudah kami lewati. Kini kami hendak merilekskan otot-otot kami yang seharian dikuras untuk melakukan ritual-ritual pengikatan kami. Aku membaringkan tubuhku ke kasur empuk dengan lega—akhirnya bisa santai. Kulepas celanaku dengan posisi yang masih tidur ini. Dan kini aku hanya memakai kemeja putih yang lumayan panjang hingga menutupi celana dalamku—ini memang kebiasaanku jika tidur.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa suamiku sudah datang dan naik ke kasur sambil melucuti seluruh pakaiannya. Seketika aku panik dan beringsut menjauh. Dia menyeringai nakal padaku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"Tentu saja memberikanmu _nafkah_!"

"Oii, apa kau tidak tahu bahwa seseorang yang sedang hamil dilarang untuk melakukan itu?" ucapku terus mencegahnya untuk mempersatukan lagi tubuh kami.

Alisnya naik sebelah, "Benarkah?" aku berhasil akhirnya. Dia mengusap wajahnya, "Maaf… aku memang selalu terangsang bila melihatmu, Eren. Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya?" tangannya terujulur untuk membelai pipiku. Belum pernah aku merasakan hal ini. Tangan suamiku tadi seolah menyalurkan api kehangatan untukku sehingga membuat wajahku memerah.

Aku tersenyum malu saat dirinya pun tersenyum tulus hanya untukku. Kopral milikku ini memang sangat berbeda jika sudah tersenyum.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu." Kini giliran jantungku yang berdetak kencang. Apakah ini cinta?

Rivaille membelai rambut cokelatku dengan lembut hingga aku terbuai olehnya. Aku pikir dengan menikah dengannya aku hanya akan dijadikan budak seks miliknya. Seperti saat-saat sebelum kami menikah.

_**Flashback**_

Waktu itu aku sedang membersihkan ruangan Rivaille. Dia pasti akan marah besar bila aku tidak membersihkan ruangannya karena dia sangat maniak kebersihan. Namun kesialan sedang menimpaku rupanya. Saat aku sedang membersihkan meja dengan kemoceng, mendadak gelas berisi air bening itu tumpah membanjiri dokumen yang sepertinya sangat penting.

"Kau sedang apa, Eren?"

Dan sialnya lagi mendadak suara Kopral berada persis di belakang telingaku. Sontak saja seperti ada petir besar di siang hari yang cerah, "_Etto_… _ano_… _Heichou_… _gomenasai_!" aku tertunduk takut akan tendangan apa yang akan kudapat kali ini.

Rivaille menatapku tajam saat melihat kesalahanku tersebut, "Kau harus membayarnya!"

"Saya mohon ampun, _Heichou_! Saya berjanji akan melakukan segalanya yang anda mau!" sepertinya ucapan itu adalah kesalahan paling fatal. Nyatanya Rivaille mendadak menyeringai nakal padaku lalu mulai memaksaku melakukan hal-hal yang tidak lazim.

"Kau harus melayaniku, Eren!"

Dan itulah malam pertama di mana neraka kedua dibuka—selain dinding yang dibobol titan. Setiap malam aku harus melayani Rivaille dengan seluruh desahan dan penyerahan tubuhku. Kami bermain tanpa cinta. Rivaille selalu menyodokan miliknya dengan kasar hingga membuatku sedikit kekusahan berjalan pada pagi harinya. Kata pria bertubuh kecil namun besar miliknya ini, tubuhku selalu membuat miliknya berdiri—entah itu hanya desahan kecil atau hanya melihat bokongku. Beberapa orang selalu menanyaiku tentang hal itu, dan aku telah sedia seribu alasan.

Dan setelah dalam tiga bulan penuh penyiksaan padaku, akhirnya aku merasakan ada yang salah dengan tubuhku. Aku jadi sering mual, tidak enak badan, perut terasa lebih berbeda, dan lain-lain. Armin menyarankanku untuk periksa ke dokter, dan aku sangat terkejut akan hasilnya.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Kau belum tidur, Eren?"

"Aku akan segera tidur kok."

"Tidurlah bersama denganku. Jangan pergi kemanapun! Kita pasti bisa menghadapi seribu badai penghalang nanti."

* * *

TBC (To Be Continued)

Hoaamm~ ngantuk euy :3 hehehe jangan salahin author ya kalau mungkin ada typo :P saya males ngecek ulang udah 5 watt nih XD #plak

Itu pas Eren mutusin Mikasa, pasti feel-nya kerasa banget kalau sambil dengerin lagunya "Ratu – Salahkah Aku Terlalu Mencintaimu" XD coba deh XD #malah promosi

Oke tunggu aja ya chapter 2 nya ^o^

Saya mau nungguin dulu, sampai berapa sih partisisapi #eh partisipasi readers untuk meninggalkan jejak berupa review :D haaa saya tunggu ya ^o^ mohon mantuannya


End file.
